There is a method of increasing a glass transition temperature (Tg) by adding a resin as one means for improving wet grip performance of a rubber composition. However, there is a problem that an initial grip is lowered. Further, increase in a silica content, increase in a filler content relative to plasticizer and addition of aluminum hydroxide are known as other means for improving wet grip performance. However, in the case of these means, there is a problem that abrasion resistance is decreased.
JP 2014-009250 A describes a rubber composition which can improve breaking resistance such as abrasion resistance and wet grip performance by allowing the rubber composition to comprise predetermined amounts of a diene rubber component comprising at least a styrene-butadiene rubber, a powder of a specific inorganic compound and an unsaturated carboxylate. However there is still a room for improvement.